


Boys Like Unicorns

by InkThief



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, College AU, F/M, Fluff, Modern AU, One Shot, Unicorns, Worried Bellamy, bad boy bellamy, caring bellamy, minor language, small amounts of blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 09:19:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4216182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkThief/pseuds/InkThief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Unbelievable. Who ever would've guessed that bad boy Bellamy Blake carries around unicorn Band-Aids?"</p>
<p>Clarke gets a paper cut and Bellamy offers her a unicorn Band-Aid. No one ever said boys can't like unicorns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boys Like Unicorns

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the unicorn bandages I actually own. Sorry if this seems rushed. It's definitely not my best and I've been suffering terribly from DAMN WRITER'S BLOCK!

Clarke was sitting in the library studying for finals when she got what she considered to be the worst paper cut she’d ever had. All she did was turn the page of her textbook, and suddenly there was that familiar sharp stinging that is unique to paper cuts. 

“Oh, shit!” Clarke whispered not so quietly as blood spattered out all over a diagram of the human heart, permanently staining Clarke’s previously pristine book.

A few people shot Clarke annoyed looks as she tore through her bag in search of something to staunch the blood dripping all over the place. The librarian would kill her if she saw what Clarke had done to the table. 

Just as Clarke was about to sacrifice her shirt as a bandage, one of the other students approached her. Clarke’s stomach clenched nervously when she saw that it was none other than Bellamy Blake, the university’s notoriously well-known asshole. Simply put, everything Clarke had heard about Bellamy Blake indicated that he was a jerk. She’d heard wild stories about him, although some had to be rumors, right? Like the one where he snapped a girl’s pencil in half because she “wrote too loud”?

_It’s just a rumor, just a rumor _, Clarke chanted to herself. Bellamy wouldn’t actually hurt her, right?__

At first, Bellamy just stood there towering over Clarke like some nightmarish Eiffel Tower. Clarke gulped and prepared to aggressively apologize, but Bellamy spoke before she could say anything. 

“Do you need a Band-Aid?”

Clarke gaped. Had she heard him correctly? “Uh...I um…” she stuttered, eyes wide, disconcerted by the concern in Bellamy’s voice. 

“Since you’re dripping blood all over my shoe, I’ll take that as a yes,” Bellamy said. They both looked down to where a few spatters of blood could be seen adorning the tip of Bellamy’s shoe.

“Yes, I do need one. Thanks,” Clarke said. 

The confusion must have been evident in her voice because Bellamy chuckled and said, “Not what you were expecting me to do, huh?”

“No,” Clarke admitted as Bellamy rummaged through his bag for the Band-Aids. “I’ve heard horror stories about you, actually.” Clarke almost slapped herself in the face. Why did she say that? But Bellamy didn’t reply. Instead, his hand emerged from his bag, and clutched in his fingers was the most ridiculous box of Band-Aids Clarke had ever seen. The box was purple and labelled “Enchanted Unicorn Bandages, free prize inside!” A pink unicorn reared up proudly in the upper left hand corner, surrounded by twinkling stars. An image of the bandages’ design was beneath this, and by the looks of it, there were unicorns and rainbows on it. To top it all off, the bottom corner read, “Made with unicorn tears for extra healing power!”

For the second time, Clarke gaped, her bleeding finger forgotten. “You’re kidding, right? This is a joke,” Clarke said, even though Bellamy’s face was dead serious. 

“Not a joke, princess. Here.” He opened the box and unwrapped a bandage. He took Clarke’s finger and carefully wrapped it up in the unicorn and rainbow bandage. “That’s better.”

Clarke lowered her arm slowly from Bellamy’s grip, still looking at him in disbelief. He sighed and scratched at the back of his neck. “I have a little sister, okay? She’s a teenager now, but these are the only bandages she’ll use, so they’re the only ones I have.”

Clarke snorted in amusement. “Ever thought about buying your own?”

Bellamy grinned. “Yeah, but I like these ones. No one ever said boys can’t like unicorns.”

Clarke couldn’t help but grin back at him. “Who would’ve guessed that bad boy Bellamy Blake carries around unicorn Band-Aids?” 

“You know not all those stories are true, right?” Bellamy asked. “Don’t be so quick to believe everything you hear,” he scolded her lightly. “I’m not the person the rumors make me out to be.”

“Okay, Bellamy Blake,” Clarke said, putting her hands on her hips. “Who are you?” she challenged. 

“Why don’t you find out for yourself? Come get lunch with me,” Bellamy said, smooth as glass.

Clarke tried and failed to stop herself from grinning stupidly. Who ever would’ve thought Bellamy Blake was not the asshole Clarke had heard him to be, and was instead a caring big brother who handed out unicorn bandages to people in distress? It warmed Clarke’s heart.

“Okay,” Clarke said. “Just one more question.”

“Yes?” Bellamy said. 

“What was the prize in the box?” 

“I’ll show you at lunch,” Bellamy laughed. They gathered their things and headed to the cafeteria, Clarke admiring her unicorn bandage the whole way there. The prize turned out to be a temporary tattoo of a little orange dinosaur, and Clarke wasn’t at all surprised when Bellamy lifted the sleeve of his T-shirt to show Clarke that he was wearing it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Love you guys!


End file.
